tolfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Pagina principală
Limba: Română English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) ' ' ''' '''Informații generale ''Throne of Lies jocul online al ''înşelăciuni este un joc 3D de deducere medieval multiplayer pentru 8-16 jucători. Aceștia din urmă trebuie să utilizeze peste 100 abilități,sa combine tactici și strategii pentru a identifica membrii facțiunilor opuse și pentru a le împiedica să preia controlul asupra regatului.Intr-o incercare moderna ca jocurile ca Werewolf/Mafia stabilit intr-un timp de conflict medieval,fiecarui jucator ii este desemnat la nimereala una din cele 40+ de clase,variind de la regele insusi la un gogoman nenorocos.Cei mai mulți jucători vor fi atribuiti facțiunii loiale Blue Dragon, dar fiecare meci va fi caracterizată prin prezența cultului malefic, sau misteriosul Unseen, plus câteva roluri Neutre să confunde în continuare dinamica. Jocul este pe PC,Mac si Linux.Kickstarteru si versiunea alpha inchisa a jocului au inceput in 2017 devreme.Jocul a fost lansat pe Steam in 29 Septembrie 2017. Chat Live': '''https://discord.gg/tol Obiectivul jocului. Scopul jocului este simplu: eliminarea facțiuniilor opuse.Altfel, dacă esti atribuit unei clase neutre,vei deține un singur gol, cum ar fi supraviețuirea până la sfârșitul jocului sau eliminarea membrilor principalelor facțiuni. În timp ce membrii cultului si Unseen vor fi conștienti de aliații săi, membrii Blue Dragon se vor îndoi de fiecare jucător pentru a vă asigura că nu se încadrează în parcelele țesute de adversari.Chiar și Regele este un potențial suspect,din momentul în care ar putea coopera cu inamicul acesta putand fi un rege rau. Cum să joci'(Ghid Rapid)' Se spune că trădătorii, cunoscuți și sub denumirea Unseen \ Cult, compun împotriva Castelului Adiart. Membrii loiali ai Dragonului Albastru vor trebui să descopere cei care comit tradare în spatele lor,folosind abilitățile lor sociale de deducere și indicii suplimentare. Pasul fundamental al fiecărui joc al Throne of Lies (ToL) este de a vă consulta "cardul de jucător" (alocat în colțul din stânga sus al ecranului) pentru a determina clasa atribuită și a cărei fracțiune îi aparține. Dacă faceți clic pe carte veți găsi mai multe informații despre abilitățile și abilitățile celorlalte roluri. Fiecare zi din joc este împărțită în două faze: Zi și Noapte. În timpul fazei de noapte, membrii facțiunilor rele se vor întâlni în secret pentru a discuta informațiile pe care le posedă și pentru a-și planifica mișcările. Aceasta ar putea include fie uciderea membrilor Blue Dragon, fie aducerea lor de partea raului. De asemenea,ei pot folosi abilitățile lor de noapte pentru a interfera cu abilitățile altor jucători,oferind astfel informații eronate. În schimb, noaptea, membrii Blue Dragon se vor întoarce în camerele lor. Prin urmare, ei își pot folosi abilitățile de noapte pentru a investiga, proteja sau ocupa alți jucători în încercarea de a-și dovedi loialitatea. Unele clase, precum Psihicu, vor avea puterea de a comunica cu alți jucători pe timp de noapte. La începutul fazei zilnice, se vor dezvălui jucători care au fost uciși cu o seară înainte. Supraviețuitorii se vor aduna apoi în jurul unei mese rotunde pentru a discuta rezultatele investigațiilor lor, pentru a-și folosi abilitățile zilnice și a acuza pe ceilalți despre trădare. La sfârșitul zilei, un jucător ar putea fi votat pentru executare și întreaga instanță va decide soarta. Este crucial să raportați toate informațiile, inclusiv modul în care ați folosit abilitățile voastre,în jurnalul vostru. Acest lucru vă va permite să urmăriți atât ceea ce se întâmplă, cât și clasele pe care anumiți jucători o pretind a fi.Jurnalul este extrem de important și pentru alți jucători. Dacă intalniti o soarta trista(muriti),jurnalul va fi dezvăluit tuturor jucătorilor și prin urmare, poate fi util pentru coroborarea informațiilor în altă posesie. Cele Patru Factiuni În fiecare joc al Throne of lies,un jucător este numit rolul regelui. Regele poate fi membru al uneia dintre cele patru facțiuni și numai el va ști din care face parte. 1) Blue Dragon: Oamenii buni și nobili lideri ai Castelul Adiart reprezintă facțiunea Blue Dragon Scopul lor este de a învinge Unseen sau Cult și orice jucător neutru cu scopul de ai distruge si a lua controlu.. Abilitățile de deducere socială sunt esențiale din momentul în care jucătorii desemnați acestei facțiune nu cunosc pe cei care sunt aliații lor. La începutul fiecărui joc, un jucător va primi rolul de Print. Când Unseen este prezent, un jucător va primi rolul Serif-ului. Când este prezent Cultul, cel puțin un jucător va primi rolul Paladinului. Doar anumiți membri ai Blue Dragon au capacitatea de a ucide alți jucători. Prin urmare, este important să folosiți abilitatea de a omora jucători în timpul zilei și de a împiedica creșterea numărului și influenței adversarilor. 2) Unseen: Scopul misteriosului Unseen este eliminarea membrilor Dragonului Albastru și a oricărui jucător neutru care intenționează să-i distruga. La începutul jocului, doi jucători vor primi rolul de Mastermind și Asasin.Mastermindu poate transforma jucătorii Blue Dragond de partea lor și a le transformă clasa intr-o versiunea rea benefica pentru Unseen din clasa lor originală.Asasinul poate ucide sau otrăvi jucători astfel încât să îi elimine din joc. Pot exista cel mult trei membri ai Unseen odata. 3) Cult: Ca Unseen, scopul Cultului este acela de a elimina membrii Blue Dragon și orice jucători neutri care au ca scop distrugerea lor. Cultul va apărea numai în jocuri cu cel puțin 11 jucători. La începutul unui joc cu culti,unui jucător îi va fi încredințat/incredintata rolul de lider al Cultului, în timp ce al doilea jucător va fi un Ritualist,Invocator sau Cautator. Liderul Cultului poate să faca jucatori rai sa intre in Cult ca una dintre aceste trei clase sau cea a Apostolului, în virtutea rolului lor inițial. Pot exista maximum patru membri Cult odata, dar Leaderul poate sacrifica membri ai propriei facțiuni pentru a-și reface abilitățile și a asigura posibilitatea unei alte aduceri de membri noi. 4) Neutru: Există opt roluri neutre diferite în Throne of lies, fiecare având propriul scop. În timp ce clase precum Cosasu, Posesoru, Sorceru, Inquisitoru și Nesocotitu trebuie să elimine alți jucători; gogomani, mercenari și alchemistii dețin mai mult obiective egoiste. Ce e Special? Throne of lies își propune să dezvolte în continuare tipul deducerii sociale prin introducerea a două mecanisme noi. Regele La începutul fiecărui joc,unui jucator i se atribuie rolul de rege. Regele poate fi membru al unei facțiuni și numai el este conștient de factiunea acestuita. Regele poate schimba radical jocul cu un vot suplimentar în timpul execuțiilor sau exercită puterea de veto asupra rezultatelor. Pentru că Regele deține atâta putere, este în permanență amenințat cu moartea. De asemenea, poate fi otrăvit de Majordom sau poate fi acuzat de trădare după a patra zi. Dacă regele este asasinat, membrii instanței se pot nominaliza pentru a-și lua locul. Membrii familiei regale au posibilitatea de a se propune în primul rând ca succesori. Abilitățile claselor "Ucigase si investigative Blue Dragon" nu pot acționa asupra regelui si nici Cultul, nici Unseen nu vor fi conștienți de ce parte este. Singura lor modalitate de a garanta loialitatea regelui este să isi folosească abilitățile de deducere sau să-l asasineze pentru a plasa un membru al facțiunii sale pe tron. Doi dușmani distinși cu capacitatea de a converti. În Throne of lies există două facțiuni distincte opuse: Cultul și Unseen, dar numai una dintre cele două fracțiuni va apărea în fiecare joc. Înainte de a elimina adversarii, membrii Blue Dragon vor trebui să determine cu ce facțiune trebuie să se confrunte. Atât Unseen cât și Cultul au puterea de a-și transforma dușmanii în aliați. Chiar și un aliat de încredere care a încercat de multe ori să-și dovedească loialitatea poate deveni un inamic. Unseen intodeauna pornește jocul cu un asasin și un Mastermind. Cultul începe întotdeauna cu liderul Cult și cu un aliat aleator ales din trei clase distincte. Structura facțiunii se va schimba rapid și va evolua de la această condiție inițială. Multiple clase rele au propriile abilitățile zilnice și nocturne care îi pot întări și proteja pe liderii lor, pot schimba sau bloca abilitățile oponenților sau pot interfera cu investigațiile lor. Așa cum nu puteți avea întotdeauna încredere în aliații voștri, de multe ori nu puteți avea încredere în informațiile pe care le primiți. Tipuri de Clase. Sunt 6 tipuri de clase':Aceasta este de a ajuta la intelegerea unei clase fara a fi nevoie sa cititi abilitatile.' Clasele Ucigase pot omora membri factiunilor opuse Clasele ofensive pot intrerupe inamici direct cu abilitatile lor Clasele investigative isi pot folosi abilitatile sa dezvaluie indici despre clasa,factiunea sau tipul claselor altor jucatori. Clasele sociale pot folosi sistemul de chat si abilitati sociale pentru a nascoci aliati sau a opri comunicatia dintre ei Clasele speciale precum,Regele si Mastermindu nu apartin altui tip de clasa deoarece au abilitati unice sa dea forma jocului Clasele support ajuta si apara alti jucatori prin vindecarea altor jucatori de la otrava/rani sau alte abilitati care pot da o mana de ajutor,precum asistarea la trecerea peste imunitati de noapte a unui jucator ca acesta sa moara normal acesta supravietuind la un atac obisnuit. '''Clase.' Immunity Modul Normal de Joc În modul normal de joc, 7 - 9 jucători vor fi membri ai Blue Dragon.Blue Dragon va avea întotdeauna un Prinț in joc. În cazul în care Unseen e prezent în joc,va fi întotdeauna prezent un Asasin și Mastermind.Seriful apare in aceste jocuri Dacă Cultul este prezent în joc, va fi întotdeauna prezent un lider de cult, însoțit de un Invocator,Cautator sau Ritualist.Paladinu apare in aceste jocuri. Prințul este cea mai puternica clasa Blue Dragon, având capacitatea de a întemnița oameni pe timp de noapte, încercând să găsească și să execute băieții răi. Jucătorii care nu fac parte din Blue Dragon, Cult sau Unseen vor juca un rol neutru. Regele va aparea în fiecare joc și ii va fi data o facțiune la întâmplare. Nimeni nu va ști, pe lângă el,din ce factiune face parte. Fazele Jocului/Cursul In fiecare zi in Throne of lies consta in doua etape:etapa de zi si de noapte.Jocul incepe in timpul zilei.Cand numaratoare de pe susul ecranului ajunge la zero,faza de noapte incepe.Jocul continua asa pana cand conditile de castig se implinesc. In timp ce fiecare jucator are abilitatile sale in timpu noptii,doar unele clase au abilitati de zi.Indiferent de clasa,fiecare jucator poate folosi doar o abilitate in timpul etapei. Inceputul Jocului':' Fiecare jucator incepe jocul luand loc la masa rotunda.Regele va fi dezvalut la toata lumea in panelul de jucatori din dreapta ecranului.Jucatorului Blue Dragonului si clasele neutre nu o sa vada nici o clasa a altui jucator.Membrii ai Unseen si Cult vor vedea care sunt aliati lor in panelul de jucatori. Day: In timpul etapei de zi,jucatorii pot discuta investigarile lor,pot folosi abilitatile lor de zi si pot acuza pe alti de tradare.La sfarsitul zilei,un jucator poate fi pus pentru executie si toata curtea le va decide soarta. Faza în timpul zilei va începe prin a dezvălui pe cei care nu au supraviețuit în faza nocturnă. Clasa celor decedați va fi dezvăluită, alături de ziarul lor de joc și de moartea lor si fiecare jucator le va putea vedea jurnalul,daca ucigasul jucatorului a lasat un death note,si aceastea va aparea.Jucatorii pot accesa aceste documente oricand la orice timp prin panelul de jucatori. Dacă Regele nu va supraviețui noaptea, un proces de auto-nominalizare începe să găsească un înlocuitor. Clasele cu sange regal vor fi primele care pot veni cu nerăbdare să înlocuiască rolul regelui. În cazul în care un singur jucator înaintează din familia regala, acesta devine noul rege. Dacă doi jucatori cu sange regal vin , va începe un vot între cei doi candidați. Dacă nimeni nu paseste sa devina rege, un alt proces de auto-numire va începe a doua zi. Dacă nu există candidați timp de două zile consecutive, începe un vid de putere, care pentru restul jocului nu va mai fi rege.Jucatori cu rolurile precum nobilul,omul baut au opurtunitatea sa inainteze inaintea celorlalti. Night: Membrii de cult și membrii Unseen, ei pot vorbi cu cei de ai lor in camera lor, în timp ce alții vor petrece noaptea în tăcere. Jucătorii vor putea să-și folosească capacitatea de clasă pentru a efectua acțiuni de noapte. Unele dintre aceste acțiuni permit jucătorilor să investigheze, unele permit pe alții să se protejeze pe ei sau pe alții, iar alțele îi permit să omoare. Acțiunile de noapte sunt folosite în timpul fazei de noapte, dar se efectuează numai la sfârșitul acestei faze. Jucătorii vor fi avertizați asupra diferitelor acțiuni întreprinse împotriva lor după ce au fost finalizate. Unele abilități depășesc altele. (de exemplu: Asasinul vrea să-l ucidă pe Majordom,dar Majordomul in acelas timp il blockeaza pe assasin si nu mai moare. Esti mort'?' Moartea nu iti termina jocul in throne of lies.Jucatorii morti vor sta in cimitir ca spectatori.Psihicu poate vorbi cu morti la noapte sa primeasca indici si medicul poate chiar sa invie un membru blue dragon mort pe joc.Mortii sunt tot eligibili sa castige daca factiunea lor castiga meciul si pot castiga aur prin a paria pe cine cred ca ei ca o sa fie executat in ziua care urmeaza. Pagini Folositoare In timp ce joci Throne of Lies,poate fi greu sa tii evidenta la toata evidenta care trebuie sa o joci odata.Wikiu are aceasta informatie pregatita gata pentru tine sa o verifici.Uite aici sunt niste pagini pe care tu le-ai putea gasi folositoare in timp ce te joci: * Mid-Game Reference * Clase, Tipuri,si Factiuni * Abilitati * Imunitate * Convertism * Obiective Povestea Throne of lies are o poveste,ordonat dupa eliberarea datei. # Regele Bun # Regele Corupt # Unde imi e culoarea?..Povestea unui gogoman. # Conspiratia # Adunarea Inspiratii * Politici Medievale * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Apariti * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Linkuri Externe. * Official Website * Steam Page Traduceri de Limbi. Daca meniu de la inceput nu merge,incercati astea: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dansk/Danish * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Korean/한국어 * Chinese (Simplified) / 中文 * Chinese (Traditional) / 中文 (台湾) * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye * Ukrainian/Українська Networkuri partenere. Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well-known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accommodate 5 - 15 players.